fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Brazil national football team
The Brazil national football team represents Brazil in international men's association football. Brazil is administered by the Brazilian Football Confederation (CBF), the governing body for football in Brazil. They have been a member of FIFA since 1923 and member of CONMEBOL since 1916. Brazil is the most successful national team in the FIFA World Cup, the main football international competition, being crowned winner five times: 1958, 1962, 1970, 1994 and 2002. Brazil also has the best overall performance in the World Cup, both in proportional and absolute terms, with a record of 73 victories in 109 matches played, 124 goal difference, 237 points, and 18 losses. Brazil is the only national team to have played in all World Cup editions without any absence nor need for playoffs. The seleção is likewise the most successful national team in the FIFA Confederations Cup with four titles: 1997, 2005, 2009 and 2013. In relation to ranking standings Brazil fare well, having the all-time highest average ''football Elo Rating, and the fourth all-time ''highest football Elo Rating established in 1962. In FIFA's own ranking, Brazil holds the record for most Team of the Year wins with 12. Many commentators, experts and former players have considered the Brazil team of 1970 to be the greatest football team ever. Other Brazilian teams are also highly estimated and regularly appear listed among the best teams of all time, such as the Brazil teams of 1958–62, with honorary mentions for the gifted 1982 side. Brazil is the only national team to have won the World Cup on four different continents: once in Europe (1958 Sweden), once in South America (1962 Chile), twice in North America (1970 Mexico and 1994 United States) and once in Asia (2002 Korea/Japan). They share with France, Germany and Argentina, the feat to have won the three most important men's football titles recognized by FIFA: the World Cup, the Confederations Cup, and the Olympic tournament. They also share with Spain a record of 35 consecutive matches undefeated. Brazil has notable rivalries with Argentina—known as the Superclássico das Américas in Portuguese—and Italy—known as the Clásico Mundial in Spanish or the World Derby in English. Brazil has also produced players considered as the best of the world at their time and among the best in history, such are the cases of Pelé, Garrincha, Zico, Romário, Roberto Carlos, Ronaldo, Rivaldo, Ronaldinho, and Neymar. A common quip about football is: "Os ingleses o inventaram, os brasileiros o aperfeiçoaram" (The English invented it, the Brazilians perfected it). Characters * Alvar * Neymar * Petunia * Roberto Carlos Trophy Celebration Brazil Champion International Super League 2018-19|2018–19 International League Kit Roberto Carlos (Brazil Home).png|Roberto Carlos (Yellow/Blue/White) Alvar (Brazil Home).png|Alvar (Yellow/Blue/White) Gallery Mime Argentina vs Petunia Brazil 02.jpg|Mime (Argentina) vs Petunia (Brazil) Mime Argentina vs Petunia Brazil 01.jpg|Mime (Argentina) vs Petunia (Brazil) Brazil national team (Roberto Carlos and Alvar).png|Roberto Carlos and Alvar (Brazil national team) Video Felix and Neymar's Brazilian Soccer Playing|Felix and Neymar's Brazilian Soccer Playing The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat 2 - National Anthem of Brazil|Hino Nacional Brasileiro The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat 2 - Theme of Brazil S02E11 Felix's sad bad back now|Felix's sad bad back now Category:Teams Category:International Category:CONMEBOL Category:Soccer Category:2017-18 International League Category:2018-19 International League Category:2019-20 International League